


out of mind

by text



Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bodyswap, M/M, Minor Violence, To Be Continued (Drama)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-23
Updated: 2017-03-23
Packaged: 2018-10-09 11:43:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10411389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/text/pseuds/text





	

Someone grabs Eunwoo's shoulder, shaking him awake. The person rolls Eunwoo onto his side, grabbing his arm and putting it around their shoulders. Eunwoo's waist is supported by a strong hold. He groans at the pain piercing his side where the upperclassmen had beaten him, his leg feeling completely numb. With his vision blurred, he sees the face of himself before the switching fiasco, blinking for the image of him can be clearer.

"Ah, you're heavy," Moon Bin hisses as they stumble out from the grass area and onto the pavement.

"That should be a good thing," he slurs, eyelids heavy with exhaustion. Moon Bin kneels beside him as he unloads his backpack, pulling out various medical supplies. Eunwoo closes his eyes, cursing himself for being so dumb. He was Moon Bin, and Moon Bin always got in trouble for his behavior somehow, even if Eunwoo never necessarily managed to act like him.

Eunwoo bites his lip as Moon Bin tilts his chin up and gently swipes a cotton ball soaked with disinfectant along his jaw where he scraped it with practiced precision. The bruise blooming on his cheek is beginning to swell as well, and his lower lip is puffy and bleeding, jaw aching whenever he opens or closes his mouth.

Moon Bin's face is awfully close to his and he can feel his shaky breaths blowing against him until he moves back, taking out a tube of ointment from his bag and squeezing a generous amount over his fingers.

"I'm sorry," Eunwoo rasps, eyes flicking open, and while the streetlight above them is only enough to outline his silhouette, Eunwoo can feel the way Moon Bin's gaze flicker up to his in a quiet panic. "I didn't mean for it - for this mess - to happen. Can we be OK again?"

Moon Bin keeps his lips pursed, holding Eunwoo's chin in place as he swipes his coated fingers across the skin. "No, it should be me who should be apologizing. I'm sorry I was an idiot. And letting my pride get the worst of me. And being cold and distant and not talking to you because I was too afraid to admit I was scared. And yeah," he adds, "we're OK if you want us to be."

Eunwoo blinks. "Good." Moon Bin says nothing else but watches his face carefully. His palm cupping his jaw, the touch feather-light. He turns his head slightly, nuzzling him almost, and Moon Bin withdraws his hand as if he had burned it. "Where are the rest?"

"At the police station, probably. They might not get out until tomorrow morning."

"MJ and Yeoreum are probably driving the officer crazy," he smiles at the thought.

"Can you get up?" Moon Bin asks. He bites his lip at the way Eunwoo's arms shake as he props himself up in a feeble attempt to get to his feet. "I guess that's a no."

"I'm fine," Eunwoo says, paralyzed in his position, not even sure at this point if he's trying to convince Moon Bin or himself. "It's just that the floor is spinning and I probably have a broken rib."

"Ugh, okay. Put your arm here, around my neck."

He follows the instruction. Moon Bin lifts him without much complaint. Eunwoo pretends not to be surprised at his strength. "Where are we going, Binnie?"

"To the police station. I am not letting my friends suffer overnight there," he tells him. "By the way, I'm going to be riding. Will you be fine?"

"As long as you don't make any sudden turns or stops," Eunwoo answers very deliriously.

Moon Bin rolls his eyes and nudges the kickstand with his foot, turning the key in the ignition until the engine roars. They speed down the street and onto the highway. Eunwoo squeezes his eyes shut tight; Wind blows against his face and tousles his hair. He really wishes he had a helmet but all he can use shield himself is Moon Bin's back, helplessly latching onto his jacket.

He peeks over Moon Bin's shoulder, squinting at the needle of the speedometer slowly breaking 160 KPH. Eunwoo is already getting dizzy at the thought. "Binnie!" He knocks Moon Bin's back like a door, his voice straining to be heard over the wind. "Are we above the speed limit?"

"Maybe, but if the police catch us then that's even better! We're going there anyway!"

"You're crazy!" Eunwoo yells.

"Yeah, I am!" Moon Bin yells back, "but that's why you love me!"

Eunwoo swallows, daring to come up with any response. Mainly because he doesn't want to get into a scuffle with Moon Bin and kill them both, but also because he doesn't want to face firsthand embarrassment for saying something dumb and acting like he never said it.

It may be too early, they're still in each other's bodies, after all; but it may be too late, for the story feels like it's ending and Eunwoo senses the closer they get to the police station the less he will be able to say. But, well. Clinging desperately to him, Eunwoo pressing his cheek against the line of his spine, blood pulsating loudly in his ears. Eunwoo, pressing his face against Moon Bin's leather jacket, unable to resist falling under the illusion that it smells like him.

(He obviously didn't want to admit it right then, but yeah, Eunwoo supposes that is why he loves Moon Bin.)


End file.
